Yoda
| bp= *4,000 (Clone Wars & Galactic Civil War) *6,000 (First Order–Resistance war) | health= 700 | weapon= Yoda's Lightsaber |abilities = *Dash Attack *Unleash *Presence }} website}} Yoda is a playable Light Side hero for the Galactic Republic in 's Star Wars Battlefront II. His Jedi Interceptor is also playable in Starfighter Assault. Overview Yoda is a formidable presence on the battlefield. He is deceptively agile, despite his aged appearance and small stature. His abilities, combined with his natural Jedi jump and dodge, and make him virtually untouchable in the hands of a skilled player. Yoda is best used as a hit-and-run hero, running up to enemies, defeating them with a series of Dash Attacks or lightsaber strikes, then dodging and jumping away before he can be swarmed. Yoda’s Presence ability also gives him an advantage in hero-on-hero combat. It gives him an extra cushion of health, allowing him to take more damage than other heroes before losing his ability to regenerate as much. Use this before charging into enemy territory or taking on an enemy villain. His small nature also makes him an easy hero to use as an ambush. His lightsaber can be turned off as of the Hero Starfighters Update, and his stature allows him to hide in tall grass, bushes, or behind objects that other heroes could not. From there, he can leap into battle with a Dash Attack, or knock enemies off their feet with his Unleash ability. Even though he can’t block incoming attacks, Yoda can absorb blaster fire for a time. This power allows him to charge up his Unleash ability, and also allows him to defend friendly troopers if positioned correctly. Yoda is somewhat hard to control for less experienced players. His lightsaber attacks are quite extravagant, and may miss their target if not aimed properly. However, his speed and agility rivals that of Darth Maul, allowing him to hold his own in battle. Statistics Abilities Unleash= |-| Presence= |-| Dash Attack= * Dash Attack: Yoda leaps forward and deals damage as he swings his lightsaber. This ability has 2 charges that can be used in rapid succession similar to Darth Maul's Spin Attack. Yoda can also block incoming fire during this ability. Like the similar abilities of Luke and Maul, Yoda has two uses of Dash Attack before the ability goes into full cool down. That said, the recharge rate is not very long, so Yoda can use this attack relatively quickly. The Dash Attack is not powerful enough on its own to kill enemy troopers, unless they have already taken damage. If you hit an enemy with a Dash Attack, you’ll need to turn around and use a second Dash, or finish them off with Yoda’s lightsaber strikes. Beware that the enemy can flee after being struck, so don’t launch a Dash Attack until you are aware of their position. Yoda is not invincible when Dashing (though there is a Star Card that reduces the amount of damage he takes during a Dash Attack). Keep an eye on his health before launching into battle, or use Presence to boost Yoda’s health. If you find yourself facing Yoda, try to avoid direct confrontation. His small stature, combined with his ability to block incoming blaster fire and his two semi-ranged abilities, makes him a near-impenetrable foe head-on. Try to flank him if he is busy with ally troops. If you find yourself the victim of a Dash Attack, try to roll or sprint away from him as fast as possible to avoid the finishing blow. * Unleash: Yoda unleashes the Force in an area in front of him, damaging and pushing foes. Yoda has the ability to use the Force to block incoming attacks. The more attacks that Yoda blocks, the stronger the Unleash ability becomes allowing for devastating combos utilizing his block and push in conjunction. Unleash is a powerful ability if used properly. Its damage isn’t the only thing that increases as Yoda blocks more fire; the range increases as well. A fully charged Unleash can take out waves of enemies that dare stand against Yoda, provided he has line of sight. Too effectively make use of Yoda’s Unleash and Force Block, refrain from using Unleash before absorbing fire unless absolutely necessary. It serves no one if you find yourself nearing full charge capacity with an Unleash on cool down. When you block blaster fire with Yoda’s Force Block, a small blue outline will start circling the Unleash ability icon. This shows you how charged the ability is. When the blue line reaches full capacity, use Unleash for maximum effect. Beside dealing impressive damage, Unleash can also be used similar to Luke’s Force Push to knock enemies off of ledges. This is especially effective in hero-on-hero combat, as Yoda can sometimes find it difficult to match the power of other heroes. Use his natural agility in sombination with this ability to rush enemies and throw them out of the play field. * Force Block: '''Yoda uses the Force to block and absorb incoming attacks for a short period of time. As Yoda blocks more attacks, the potential of his Unleash Ability increases. When Yoda uses his Force Block, his outstretched palm fills with swirling blue energy. If you see Yoda approaching in this stance, be wary, for blaster fire will not harm him straight on, and he is likely charging up for an Unleash attack. He cannot Block forever, though, so if he becomes overwhelmed with fire, his defense will crumble and he will be vulnerable to attack. * '''Presence: Yoda heals himself and nearby allies in a small radius around him. This ability gives Yoda and his allies a health boost, allowing them to absorb more damage. This effect can nearly triple trooper health, and also gives heroes a substantial boost. Use this before leading an attack against a group of enemies, or if you and your allies are holding a position that is being overrun. This ability is also very useful in Heroes vs. Villains, especially when Yoda is the target or is defending the target. Use it wisely, though, as the added health only lasts for a short amount of time. Star Cards Boost Cards In-game Hints Appearances * Grand Master ( ) * Hooded ( ) Updates Quotes Trivia * He is among the first new heroes added to the game. * According to Guillaume Mroz, Yoda was the most difficult hero to create due to his small stature.https://twitter.com/guillaume_mroz/status/929058952410787840 * He is voiced by Tom Kane, reprising from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, in Star Wars Battlefront II. *Yoda’s Force Block animation is akin to the scene in Attack of the Clones, during his duel with Count Dooku. Yoda is able to actually shoot back Dooku's lightning at him if he manages to absorb it. Likewise, his intro at the beginning of the Hero game modes shows him unholstering his lightsaber with the Force, just as he does in his fight with Dooku. Gallery Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (Sven Juhlin).jpg Yoda Render.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (2) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (3) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (4) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (5) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg|Promotional image of Darth Maul encountering Yoda. Yoda Official Battlefront II.jpg Yoda DICE.png 40452797151_0d7de51bc4_b.jpg 4k-yoda-lightsaber-star-wars-battlefront-2-252.jpg SWBFII Yoda Icon.png|In-game icon for Yoda. StarWarsBattlefrontII.png Giants_Above_Kachirho_Update.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:WIP Category:Galactic Republic Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes